


I'm Sitting Across From You

by TheThirdTemptationOfParis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Poetry, stag night feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThirdTemptationOfParis/pseuds/TheThirdTemptationOfParis
Summary: What the boys were thinking about during the stag night.





	

I'm sitting across from you.   
I bite my lip to give it something to do.   
Something to do other than kissing you. 

I'm sitting across from.   
I move my legs constantly to give them something to do.   
Something to do other than moving to you. 

I'm sitting across from you.   
This is our last chance, I know it's true.   
But I can't do it, because I don't know if you...

I'm sitting across from you.   
I want to hold you close, wrap around you.   
Anything. Anything at all, to keep from losing you. 

I'm sitting across from you.   
There's words coming from my mouth,  
but not one of them is 'I love you.'


End file.
